Dark Harss (old)
|-|Description= __NOEDITSECTION__ |relatives = |affiliation = Elementals |marital = Single|age = 21|birthPlace = Harknest|birthDay = Imits 22nd, 5207|deathPlace = |status = Alive|species = Human|sex = Male|gender = Masculine|height = 6'0"|eyes = |hair = Black|element = |discoveryAge = 21|roleplayer = AYFFR|activity = Active |part = XXXI}} Dark Harss is the current host of the Death Element. Appearance Dark is a Caucasian 21-year-old male standing at 6'0", ranking him as the tallest human Elemental in the current group. He has blue eyes and medium length black hair that he had gotten cut in Zeeb. He currently wears a black coat with a blue long-sleeved shirt underneath, black dress pants and a dress shoe, the other foot being metallic and unable to bear shoes, a long blue scarf that goes down to his thighs, and blue Hunter's Marks, the left one bearing a black crown. The marks he stole from a closet in manor, them once belonging to his late grandfather, Connor Harss I. He also has a Swordsmen Mask, also belonging to his grandfather. Main Outfit Dark's main outfit consists of a brown trench coat with a grey vest and blue dress shirt. He wears black slacks and brown boots with two black belts around each boot to keep it tight, the boots going over his prosthetic leg. He has a weapon's belt that goes around his waist, over his brown trench coat, which carries his ammo box on his right side and sword and flintlock on the back. Alternate Outfits Civil War This outfit, codenamed Civil War, consists of a green coat with black highlights over a black turtleneck sweater which zips up. Dark wears his weapon's belt and brown boots with this outfit as well as black slacks. Evening This outfit, codenamed Evening, consists of a black tailcoat, black vest, white dress shirt, and blue tie. Dark wears black slacks and black dress shoes with this outfit. Throwback This outfit, codenamed Throwback, consists of a black coat with a blue panel on the left side of the coat with a black crown etched in and a white long-sleeved shirt. Dark wears black slacks and his boots with this outfit as well. Casual This outfit, codenamed Casual, consists of a longsleeved shirt. He has three different colored shirts, one blue, one white, and one purple. Dark wears his boots and weapons belt with this outfit as well as black slacks. Personality Sarcasm Definitely one of his more apparent traits, Dark is very sarcastic, leading him to be known as a sarcastic asshole by many of the RPers. He mostly uses his sarcasm as a form of mockery or ridicule. Kindness A side of Dark not seen much in the RP, Dark has a kind side. As many of the characters know, Dark is a pickpocket, which isn't a kindful act. But what many don't see is Dark then giving the money he had stolen to a beggar wanting some spare change, or that the person he had pickpocketed from was a wealthy person who hadn't given the beggar said spare change. This side was seen in RP when Dark had offered to buy Mira's farm back in case it was sold. Obliviousness Though this can apply to many categories, Dark's obliviousness applies to how he converses with others, often being oblivious to the others feelings, sometimes ending in the other in the conversation being offended. An example of this is when Dark says that Midnight is 'his cat', implying that he owns him despite not meaning so, when around Mira, who doesn't think that they should be owned, leading to Mira getting mad. Coldness Though he is kind to some, he is cold to others, mostly people he distrusts. If Dark is given a reason to dislike someone, he will act coldly toward them, treating them like they are treating him. This shows Dark's nature of 'treat others the way you want to be treated'. He uses the saying on others instead of themselves, treating other people how they are 'wanting' to be treated. This can be seen when Dark spots Mira in Vile Root with June Alenger, who had previously left a bad impression on him, so he drew his sword on her, seeing her as hostile. Shamelessness Dark is not easily ashamed. Most of the time, poking fun at him or anything else of the sort won't get much of a reaction out of him. An example of this was when Xil was making fun of him. Dark was able to stay calm and collected and easily able to manipulate the tiger into doing something for him despite the tiger's mocking. However, Zoe Acker has been shown to be able to embarrass Dark, meaning his shamelessness depends on who does the mocking. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Speed Dark is a pretty fast individual, able to outrun many in a foot race and quickly get attacks in on an opponent. It seems like his speed is natural, as Dark hardly trains his speed, yet is somehow capable of it. His speed also carries over into his reaction time, able to react to things faster than most. The loss of his leg and subsequent gain of a prosthetic has slowed Dark down, him not being able to move as fast as he is used to, though he can still move fast for someone with a prosthetic. Fast Learner Dark is a pretty fast learner, able to learn many things quickly without having to be taught much. This explains why he gets frustrated with things easily, as he is used to learning things on the first few tries rather than having to actually work hard toward learning something. Weaknesses Hydrophobia As a child, Dark had nearly drowned in the river nearby Harknest. After that incident, Dark has had a big fear of deep water, which includes rivers, lakes, seas, and oceans. Because of this fear, it is very hard to get him on a boat, as learned by the group when heading to Macaria, as the only way Dark was able to get on the boat was being tranquilized by his cousin and carried onto the boat. Dark's encounter with the hydra on the way to Vile Root has strengthened Dark's fear of water to the point where he'll most likely fight back if the other's try to force him onto a boat. Lupophobia Dark has minor lupophobia, or fear of wolves. While many who have this fear would always worry about being attacked, Dark only worries when around wolves. He won't cower at the mention of a wolf, but won't go anywhere near them. This fear was formed when he was attacked by a wolf biting at his left leg. Luckily, the wolf didn't bite the leg off, and Dark was able to recover. The fear doesn't carry over to Anthros, as evident by how calm Dark is around Anthro wolves like Sub, but does add another factor to his hatred of dogs, as they are related to wolves. Frusturation Dark will get frustrated with things easily. If he is unable to do something in the first few tries or feels something is a waste of time, he will get mad about it. |-|Abilities, Skills, and Items= __NOEDITSECTION__ Abilities Dark has so far Activated three of his powers. When a power is activated, Dark's eyes will turn red due to a genetic trait that is common in the Harss family. Kill Pain Dark has the ability to 'kill' pain inflicted on him and others. Dark can activate this power when he wants, and it will make the target of the power no longer feel pain for as long as Dark keeps the power going or is conscious. Dark isn't very skilled with this power, and only has the skill to have it be used on one person at a time. This means that if he were to be killing someone else's pain, he would not be able to use it to himself, or anyone else unless he stops using it on that person. Weakening Dark, though he doesn't know he has it, has the capability of weakening people in order to get an edge in a fight. Because he just unlocked it, the weakening is a small effect, barely noticeable to the one being weakened. Skills Swordplay Dark was taught how to use a sword by many of his family members since he was young. He was a fast learner, managing to duel and win against Alicia a few months into his training (Though, she was, of course, going easy on him). Due to being taught by multiple people who used different styles, Dark never learned a single style, and thus developed his own that combined what he learned from each person. Sleight of Hand Dark is proficient in the art of sleight of hand. He learned sleight of hand from Zoe Acker, a Swordsman, ex-pickpocket, and one of his older friends. What were initially lessons about how to pickpocket developed into sleight of hand to avoid Zoe getting in trouble for teaching him. Analytics Dark's ability to learn fast has netted him an analytical mind, able to decipher an enemy's combat habits during a fight through observation. Though not very in-depth, only really pertaining to movement and not emotional states, it still helps to have in a fight. Items of Interest Eclipse Eclipse is a custom-made single-edged sword owned by Dark Harss and forged at Hance Smithy in Harknest. It has become Dark's primary weapon over the years of usage. The blade is made of steel, its crossguard and pummel being silver and the grip being wrapped with a dark blue leather. The hilt has an engraving of the moon moving in front of the sun; an eclipse. Playing Cards Dark has had a deck of playing cards with him since he started learning how to pickpocket, Zoe using it as a teaching method as card tricks require sleight of hand. Dark hasn't used them much since, pulling the cards out every once in a while to practice some card tricks, but he is otherwise out of practice with them. Dark's Diary: 12th Edition Dark carries a diary with him, using it to record things that happen to him since he learned to read and write. The current diary he carries with him he's had for a couple months, getting it before meeting the group in Stoneyard. The other diaries he's had over the years are in his room at Harss Manor, the ones he wrote during his travels being sent to the Manor via Entherstia's Mailing System. |-|History= __NOEDITSECTION__ MIA Dark was the first child of Juliet Harss. Juliet, his mother, later disappeared mysteriously only a week after Dark's birth and has not been seen since. He was left by his mother in the hands of his aunt, Trinity Sky, who, a year later, divorced Dark's uncle, finally leaving Dark in the hands of Charles, his butler, Alicia, his older cousin, and his Uncles. Best Friends Dark had barely any friends when he was young as he was watched by Swordsmen 24/7 due to his ancestry. Many kids his age were intimated by this, and would usually avoid him. His only friend was Jura Anderson, who was two-years younger than him and had a similar situation in that she too was watched by Swordsmen 24/7. The two's friendship led to them staying over at each other's houses frequently, and made it easy to adjust to having Jura's mother babysit him when Alicia joined the Swordsmen. Studies Much of Dark's knowledge of history and other things came from his butler, Charles Galen, who acted as his teacher. Charles taught him many things about the world, even things not usually taught in the classroom. Charles also taught Dark Traditional Feline, something most Harss' are taught due to their ancestry. He is able to speak and understand most of it, but will mess up a word every once in a while. Dark also was taught things relating to the Swordsmen to prepare him for joining, which, unlike most Harsses, he never did join. He was taught the language, given brief teachings on the Elements, and taught how to use a sword. Zoe also taught Dark a few things, showing him some aetrian stance moves and teaching him how to pickpocket, though once Alicia found out about that, it quickly turned into magic tricks that are aided by pickpocketing. Development of Fears Dark's two major fears, them being hydrophobia and lupophobia, spawned from two traumatic events in his life. The events are as follows. When Dark was young, Alicia took him to the nearby lake to teach him to swim. It didn't go so well, as Dark had nearly drowned in the lake while Alicia wasn't watching. This event is the reason for his fear of deep waters, and why he tries to steer clear of them as much as possible. When Dark was around twelve, he went off alone in the forest. During this venture, he had a run-in with a wolf. Thinking it was a dog, he went up to pet it. The wolf bit his leg when he got close and began to try and bite it off. If not for his uncles who happened to be passing by at the time, he would have most likely been killed, or at least have lost a leg. This altercation developed Dark's fear of wolves. This also led to Dark's hatred of crutches due to having to use them because of his leg, his love of cats as he had gotten his first the following day, and, with help from another event, his hatred of dogs. Losses Dark has dealt with a few losses in his life. The first loss was the death of Mrs. Anderson, Jura's mother. Though it didn't impact him as much as it did Jura, her death introduced Dark to the concept of loss. The second loss Dark has gone through was the loss of his uncle, Ivan, after he was assassinated. This loss impacted him a lot more than Mrs. Anderson's death, but Dark's sadness from his death was mostly from seeing his cousin in tears. The third and least impacting loss was his first cat, Noon, who was killed by a dog. This loss mostly strengthened Dark's fear of wolves and helped develop a hate of dogs. None of these losses helped prepare him for Alicia's death. Traveling Alone When Dark was eighteen, he'd leave home to go out and travel. He'd end up meeting Edward Whitley, who would jump start him onto the short career path of being a mercenary. |-|Relationships= __NOEDITSECTION__ Affiliations The Swordsmen Dark has a good standing with the Swordsmen, mostly because in the family that is in charge of them and grew up around them. He has a positive outlook on them, thinking what they do is right, despite what the others in his group might think. Despite this, Dark has never wanted to be a Swordsmen, thinking the job would be boring and not worth his time. He'd much rather explore the world then guard a town or hunt down a mage. Seygahd Monks Dark has a somewhat positive outlook on the Monks, mostly because of them allowing him a chance to gain the ability to walk again by pointing him in the right direction, and the fact that they gave him information regarding his element. Family Alicia Harss Alicia acted as Dark's mother for most of his childhood despite being only eight years older than him. This changed when she had joined the Swordsmen, and he was then cared for by Mrs. Anderson. Dark and Alicia's relationship is a strong one. Hearing of her death was devastating to him. Ivan Harss Dark never saw Ivan much compared to how much he saw Alicia, but he would show up at Harss Manor when he was stationed in Harknest to see how things are going. He also taught Dark in the ways of the sword, being Dark's second teacher who would teach him when available. Tybalt Harss Tybalt would usually behave in a rude manner toward Dark, usually teasing him and overall just being a dick. In Dark's eyes, his only redeeming factor is the fact that Tybalt would teach Dark some swordplay, though these lessons would usually consist of Tybalt mocking Dark's form despite Tybalt's form being equally if not more terrible to Dark's at the time. Non-Elemental Friends Jura Anderson Jura and Dark were best friends as children, officially becoming friends when Alicia joined the Swordsmen and Jura's mother began babysitting him. Dark hasn't conversed with Jura in awhile. Natalie Anderson Natalie was one of Dark's many babysitters after Alicia joined the Swordsmen, babysitting him and Jura whenever she was available. Natalie would always take him and Jura to the museum or other places in Harknest and tell them about the different areas. Dark liked her but thought she was a bit of a know-it-all. Zoe Acker Zoe was one of Dark's many babysitters after Alicia joined the Swordsmen, babysitting him and Jura whenever she was available. Dark liked Zoe the best out of all his babysitters as she taught him a lot of stuff, from pickpocketing to a bit of aetrian stance. Dark picked up his sarcastic behavior from her. Dark considered Zoe as a second best friend. When he was younger, he had a bit of a crush on Zoe, in the way that kids think their babysitters are hot in movies. Thalia Spencer Thalia was one of Dark's many babysitters after Alicia joined the Swordsmen, babysitting him and Jura whenever she was available. Dark liked Thalia the least out of all his babysitters, as she would usually just sit there and watch Dark, usually never wanting to play. The odd chance she did she was fun to play with, but those moments were rare. Non-Elemental Acquaintances Xil Tigris Dark noticed early that Xil had a very large ego, and was quick to take advantage of this. He finds Xil to be easy to manipulate into doing what he wants, as all he has to do is appeal to his ego to convince him to do something for him. He did threaten him, however. Non-Elemental Enemies N/A Elementals Momo Tweedsley Dark thinks of Momo as a friend. The two have had a lot of time to talk at times, and so their friendship was able to develop. The whole mind reading thing doesn't really bother him, as he has little to hide. Sylvan Hectus Dark doesn't think much of Sylvan. Mira Taer At first, Mira and Dark didn't get along as they both had differing opinions on keeping cats as pets, nearly leading them into a fight. After Mira saved Dark's life by bringing him into The Ring, where his leg stopped bleeding and he was able to not bleed out, Dark started to see Mira more as a friend and less as an enemy. Mira also helped him through the loss of his cousin, forming a stronger friendship between them in his mind. Hugh Brown Dark's opinion of Hugh has diminished, him at first finding him fine to be around but over time finding him annoying. Hugh's chill nature and slight amusement about Dark's fear of wolves was the nail in the coffin, turning Hugh from an acquaintance to someone Dark dislikes. Will'O'Wisp Haze Dark is thankful of Wisp for bandaging his leg, as if he hadn't he probably would've bled out and died or would have been stuck in The Ring for longer. Aodhfionn Firth Wolffe After conversing with Fionn for a bit, Dark has grown curious about Fionn's past, wanting to know why he was forced to do all these chores as a child and his use of terms of authority when speaking to people at times. Because Fionn claimed he was not a butler, Dark has started to assume worse things. |-|Gallery= __NOEDITSECTION__ Art made by AYFFR Connor Harss II (Winter Wear).png|Winter Wear Dark Connor Harss II (Summer Wear).jpg|Summer Wear Dark (With outdated Sword design) Connor Harss.png|Old Colored Pencil Dark Connor Harss (Colored, Paint).png|Old MS Paint Dark Connor Harss (Redraw).png|Sketch of Dark with Emo Hair Connor Harss II.png|Krita Dark with Emo Hair Connor Harss II (Colored).jpg|Dark with his old coat and Swordsmen Marks. File:Connor_the_Young.png|Uncolored New Design of Dark Princess Dark.png|Princess Dark Grass.jpg|Dark and Momo File:Draw.jpg|Draw Art made by Others HC Connor.png|Dark as he appears on the height chart. By Jaz Le_Dark_Harss.png|Le Dark Harss by Sp3ct My_New_Outfits.jpg|Dark, Liam, Falaos, and Max drawn in more lewdish clothing by Sp3ct Dark_Harss_by_Avv.jpg| By Avv Z6gANde.jpg|By Yandere File:AYFFR_Birthday.jpg|By Para __NOEDITSECTION__ Trivia *Dark's voice, according to AYFFR, is similar to that of Felix from RvB Voice Acted by Miles Luna of RoosterTeeth. A video of Felix's voice can be found here. *Dark's nickname, Dark, was actually his given name by his mother, Juliet Harss. **Ivan changed Dark's name to Connor Harss II after Juliet went missing as he found his sister's naming of her first child to be dumb. ***Alicia, however, continued to call Connor Dark as a nickname. *Dark is 1.6884244923% felinae. *Dark is an Astral Novemist. *Dark is not a virgin. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *A lot of people thought that Dark at one point had a wife. **This may have started when AYFFR said that Dark was going to meet up with his wife in Snowpoint. ***This was just a lie that AYFFR told to cover up the real bad thing that was going to happen to Dark. *Each of Dark's alternate outfits, other than casual, references something. **Civil War references Tawn and Nara Harss' signature clothing. **Evening references Connor Harss the First's signature clothing. **Throwback references Dark's old clothes. *Dark has his own Wikia Account! It is here Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Masculine